Daniella
Daniella (ダニエラ) is a character from Haunting Ground, voiced by Moira Quirk. Daniella appears to be around her late twenties and is stunningly beautiful, although official information states that she is only 20 years old. http://www.capcom.co.jp/demento/jp/settei/ Biography Daniella, being the castle's maid, cooks and does the household work around Belli Castle. She also tends her own garden of mandragora (screaming human-like plants). Daniella's movements are marionette-like and her behavior is unnerving. She wears a long, blue-green maid dress with a stylized Caduceus symbol on her shoulder. In Hard Mode, Daniella's dress is a deep red color. Daniella is eventually revealed to be a homunculus, an artificial man-made human. It appears that Daniella was created by Lorenzo long before the events of the game to be the perfect woman, serving Lorenzo for tasks that he is unable to do himself due to being confined in a wheelchair. Initially, Daniella seems unemotional and apathetic, but to Fiona Belli's despair, she notices that she's prone to erratic mood swings and maniacal laughter. Daniella appears to be schizophrenic, alternating between intentions of murder to ignoring Fiona altogether in order to clean parts of the mansion. Despite her beauty, Daniella hates looking at herself in the mirror and will shriek at the sight of her reflection; her reflection reminds her that she is an imperfect, artificial creation. Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can bear children, experience pain, pleasure and human emotion as she possesses the Azoth, which Daniella believes will make herself human, and "complete". With no knowledge of alchemy, Daniella does not know how to extract Fiona's Azoth and believes that if Fiona is killed, she can simply take it from her corpse. Role in the game Fiona first encounters Daniella in the castle's guest room, who seems very unemotional and distant to her. Daniella provides Fiona basic clothing and then leaves. It appears that Daniella had already known about Fiona, possibly from Lorenzo, as she seems prepared for Fiona's arrival in the castle. Later, Fiona encounters Daniella in the castle's kitchen preparing dinner. Eventually, Fiona peers into a peephole in one of the castle's rooms and observes Daniella being repeatedly slapped by Riccardo; Daniella is aware of Fiona's presence and smiles back at her. Once Debilitas is defeated by Fiona, Daniella appears out of nowhere and urges Fiona to attend dinner. In an awkward conversation in the castle's dining room, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room. A few moments later, Daniella reappears in Fiona's guest room and places her hand on her womb, causing Fiona to awaken. Cuts and bruises can be seen on Daniella's palm and fingertips, implying that she cut herself to try and feel pain. Daniella then repeatedly bashes her head against the guest room's window, causing a piece to come loose and she begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle. Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a domed area and face her in a boss fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters. A huge shard then falls down upon her, piercing her through her abdominal area. With the last of her energy, she smiles, happy that she has finally experienced pain, and is able to die peacefully. Gameplay Out of all the stalkers, Daniella is the physically weakest and easiest to outrun (disregarding the limited amount of evasion points), but is also the cruelest; she attacks Fiona with either a hot fire poker or a broken piece of glass, and if she can't find Fiona, she has a tendency to attack Hewie. Daniella is the only stalker that will close doors behind her, causing some frustration for the player. If equipped with the fire poker, Daniella will become more aggressive toward Fiona and scream more often, however, in the player's favor, she will also fail to catch Fiona's hiding places as quickly. Daniella is also the most unpredictable of all the stalkers Fiona encounters. She has a tendancy to "play" with Fiona, pretending that she is unaware of her wherabouts, when in reality, she knows exactly where Fiona is hiding. Daniella will often leave the room where Fiona is concealing herself; a few seconds will pass until Daniella's laugh is heard, after which, she re-enters the room and begins to pursue Fiona again. Daniella also tends to stand outside of rooms and wait for Fiona to come to her, rather than find her by herself. Trivia * Daniella's name is never spoken in the game, thus Fiona never discovers it; when Fiona refers to Daniella, she simply uses "she" or "the maid." Her name is merely listed in the game's booklet, and in the character viewer. * Daniella possesses an unnatural purple tint to her hair. In some scenes, Lorenzo is also seen with unnatural purple skin. It is highly possible that they are connected, and that the purple is a result of an alchemical substance, possibly Azoth itself. * The dolls, mannequins, and carousel horses seen throughout her level are symbolic of her desire to be truly alive and not a replicate of something else. * In Fiona's game over screen, Daniella appears to be ripping Fiona's clothes off and cutting into her womb in order to obtain the Azoth latent inside. * Even though that Daniella has horrific cuts on her hand, smashing her head through a mirror seems to have no effect on her head. * Daniella is the only stalker (and character besides Fiona's parents) to not appear in any of the endings. Gallery Daniellarender.png File:924655 20050204 screen009.jpg|Character render File:Daniera.PNG|Character render File:Dan00.jpg|Concept art File:Dan01.jpg|Concept art File:Dan02.jpg|Concept art File:Dan04.jpg|Concept art File:Dan05.jpg|Concept art File:Daniglare.PNG|Daniella staring unemotionally at Fiona. File:Daniscream.PNG|Daniella shrieking at the sight of her reflection. File:Danismile.PNG|Daniella smiling at Fiona. File:Danifloor.PNG|Daniella smiling at Fiona. File:Danilick.PNG|Daniella licking her glass shard. File:Dem257.PNG|Daniella crying blood. File:Dem13t.png|Daniella stares at Fiona in awe. File:Daniellacostumes.png|Daniella's costumes Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Featured articles